1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of repairing and reinforcing a pier and, more particularly, to a method, comprising the steps of installing watertight caisson around a pier, and removing water from the gap between the caisson and pier prior to repairing the pier, further comprises the steps of: removing impurities from the pier's surface; arraying a plurality of reinforcing steel bars around the pier; laying stones outside the arrayed steel bars while fixing the stones to the steel bars or the pier, and filling the gap between the pier and the stones with concrete.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a pier should be reinforced immediately when the strength of covered concrete weakened by freezing or melting, corrosion of an iron reinforcement rod occurs due to separation of material and lack of covering, abrasion and erosion by collision with conveying material and whirlpool, neutralization of concrete is founded.
The method to repair and reinforce the said pier has been usually performed in the under water but lately worked in a dry condition by installing water tight caisson around piers presented by present inventor.
As shown in the FIG. 1, The method to repair and reinforce the said pier is that install water tight caisson (101) around the pier (100), remove water from the gap between water tight caisson (101) and the pier (100), worker (102) comes down through the wire (103) and then fill damaged part with concrete.
However, the prior art to repair and reinforce the said pier has some problems such as spots resulting from partial repairing of the pier (100),                partial separation or erosion by the lack of adhesiveness with a concrete, and still the repaired pier immersed in the water after repairing.        